


Underfell: An Injury

by Nightmare_Blueberry



Series: Underverse Backstories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author has no life, F/F, F/M, Floofy puppies, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, I fail at Life, I fail at tagging, I tried to write longer chapters, If I actually remember to XD, It's Underfell, Life? What Life?, Mean Papyrus, Mis-leading summary, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans refuses to sleep, Sleep?, Underfell, What else is new, i can't tag, sleep is for the weak, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Blueberry/pseuds/Nightmare_Blueberry
Summary: Uh-oh Sans may have goofed up too much this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans wasn’t sure when Papyrus changed, it happened at some point he was sure, but he couldn’t quite remember what had caused the change. What had caused the cruelness in the younger sibling. What had caused him to adapt to their harsh world so quickly and enable him to take over the royal guard. All Sans knew was that something had happened and Papyrus had gone from sweet and kind to harded, cruel, and ready to kill those who got in his way.

“SANS!” His brother’s shout brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed and slipped on his shirt and jacket. He had been working on the machine in his lab. Sans teleported into his room and slipped out.

“ ‘m ‘ight ‘ere.” He feigned just getting up.

“YOU LAZY BONES! YOU HAVE TO STOP SLEEPING ALL THE TIME AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE.” Papyrus yelled from the living room, his words unkind and sharp. Sans grimaced.

“Pipe it down, will ya? ‘m tired.” It wasn’t a lie, he had stayed up all night working on the strange machine. Although he had a PhD in Engineering, specifically mechanical but he was well-versed in the other fields as well, the machine was still taking awhile to repair.

“UNDYNE IS COMING OVER TO DISCUSS SOME IMPORTANT THINGS AND I NEED YOU TO PATROL WHILE WE ARE HAVING OUR MEETING.” Papyrus demanded.

“Can’t ya just get the Dog Squad ta do it?” Sans asked, he wanted to get a nap or two in at least.

“I DO HAVE THEM ON IT BUT WITHOUT SOMEONE AT LEAST TRYING TO KEEP THEM ON TRACK, THEY WILL GET DISTRACTED BY WHATEVER CATCHES THEIR EYE!I CANNOT AFFORD THAT TO HAPPEN SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO IT SO I CAN HAVE MY MEETING OR WILL YOU SEEK TO DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN?” Sans sighed, his brother certainly was a manipulative little shit. He knew Sans hated having Papyrus disappointed in him.

“Fine.” All he had to do was make sure the Dog Squad didn’t get off track, lazy work. With Sans there, they were less likely to slack off and he might be able to get a few small naps in.

“GOOD, THE MEETING WILL BE AN HOUR LONG.” A knock rang out from the door and Sans sighed. His demonic tail lazily trailed along the ground, invisible. Sans was a quarter demon, a quarter wolf. Papyrus wasn’t actually related to Sans but rather was the child of a family friend, who was dead. Papyrus didn’t actually know this however and it made Sans’s life easier. He made his way towards the door, his wings flapping a bit to shake off a bit of dust that had gotten on him from him being on the ground under the machine. His tail swayed from side to side as he walked past Undyne, who Papyrus had just opened the door for, and outside. The door shut and his tail shifted into a midnight black wolf tail and his horns into the same color ears. They remained invisible just like his wings however but it caused the desired effect, it heightened his Alpha scent which caused the Snowdin Dog Squad to flock towards him.

“You summoned us Alpha?” Dogressa stood tall on her back legs as she usually did but showed none of the usual challenge to authority. Her tanktop stopping just under her bust and her baggy pants hanging low on her hips. The armored shoulder pads glinted gold in the light. The Dog Squad were the only ones who knew about Sans’s half-breed status because they could smell it. He had beat Doggo, their previous Pack Alpha, in a fight and they kept his secret because he was their Pack Alpha, he had won their respect.

“Yah, Papyrus wants us to take over patrol for him for the next hour.” The dogs nodded.

“He told us but why did he call you out to do it as well, Alpha?” Dogmy asked, he was slightly bigger than Dogressa and only a bit more muscular. He wore no shirt, only loose pants that ended at his ankles.

“Because, in his words, ‘ WITHOUT SOMEONE AT LEAST TRYING TO KEEP THEM ON TRACK, THEY WILL GET DISTRACTED BY WHATEVER CATCHES THEIR EYE!’” Sans replicated Papyrus’s voice perfectly although quieter so that said skeleton didn’t hear. He began walking to his sentry station, the Dog Squad in tow.

“We don’t,” Dogressa growled, “Alpha, you seem very tired. Have you not been resting? You do so much work but Boss doesn’t seem to notice it. Why do you let him boss you around when you could easily beat him?” Her voice changed from anger to concerned then back to anger. Dogressa was like the pack mom, watching out for everyone in the pack including Sans and fussing over them when they got hurt. 

“I let ‘im boss me ‘round because he’s family and if he had even a fraction of the knowledge ya guys have, ‘e would use it to ‘verthrow Asgore and try and make me king. I don’t want that so I’d rather just get bossed ‘round a bit.”

“A much better alternative in my opinion as well, if Alpha were to become king, he wouldn’t be able to be Pack Leader anymore.” Doggo pointed out and the other dogs agreed. Doggo didn’t seem to mind Sans being Pack Leader, if anything he enjoyed it. Sans had asked him about it and the other had told him that the Dog Squad was happier with him as Alpha. He hadn’t been able to get more details then that.

“Alpha, you should rest while we patrol. We can protect you while we do so.” Dogmy suggested as they stopped at Sans’s station, it never took Sans long to get somewhere even when walking. He tended to walk at a faster pace than most and could do it for quite some time due to his wolfish stamina.

“ ’ll be fine.” Sans hated it when they wanted to take care of him. He had thought about taking a nap earlier but now that the pack knew of his tired state, it made a nap much less appealing.

“Alpha, no you won’t. You need rest. I will make you if I have to.” If Sans could have, he would have paled slightly. Dogressa was twice Papyrus’s size, when on all fours, she could easily curl her body around Sans’s and her fur was so soft he fell asleep near instantly. Last time he was fought her on resting, she had picked him up by his jacket, layed down, set him down against her stomach, and curled around him so he couldn’t escape. He had slept until Papyrus had started approaching, yelling that he had better not been asleep.

“Fine.” Sans huffed. He didn’t want to go through the effort of fighting the others over this. He’d rather sleep. Dogressa laid down next to his station and Dogmy nosed him over to her. He went over, sitting and leaning against her soft underbelly. She curled around him. Sans felt himself begin to drift as he thought he heard the others leave to patrol, then fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans awoke suddenly to loud yelling echoing through the forest. The rest of the Dog Squad suddenly approaching.

“Boss is coming and he seems to be worried.” Dogmy relayed. Sans and Dogressa stood up.

“Papyrus doesn’t get worried, so whatever is happenin’ must be serious.” Sans stated calmly, “Ressa, will ya run me over to ‘im?” She nodded and got on all fours. Sans got on and she ran towards the yelling, the others right behind her. Papyrus soon came into sight and Dogressa stopped next to him.

“Sans, Undyne has been poisoned and you’ve got that weird lotion that heals almost everything.” Sans sighed.

“Alright, you go on ahead.  ‘ll catch up after I swing home and grab it.” Papyrus nodded and began running towards Hotland while Dogressa headed to Sans’s house. Once they arrived, Sans slid off and went inside, going to his room. He pulled out a small, empty jar about two inches in diameter and 4 in height. Sans’s body began to shift and change shape until it stopped in the form of a giant wolf. The midnight black wolf stood at 5’ 10” at the head and had streaks of crimson throughout his fur. His eyes were black scleras with red irises. The wolf opened his mouth and silvery drool tinged red dripped from his tongue. It fell into the container filling it half-way quickly. The wolf then shut his mouth, form shifting until it was Sans’s normal form once more. Grabbing the lid off his desk and screwing it on the jar, Sans got ready to teleport but remembered the Dog Squad waiting outside. He stepped out of his room and jumped over the banister, using his wings to glide down to the ground and, after making sure his mixed-breed extremities were hidden, opened the door and went outside. The whole Snowdin Dog Squad was waiting for him.

“I’ll take you to Hotland, I am the most rested out of all of us.” Dogressa stepped forward, she was the most outspoken of all of them and was one of the strongest ones. Sans had no doubt that, if she tried, she could beat the whole Dog Squad and was the most likely to have a chance at beating Papyrus. Sans nodded.

“The rest of ya, make sure that this stays as discreet as possible and stay on patrol. Ya do good and ‘ll see ‘bout gettin’ ya some dog treats.” He got back on Dogressa and without another word, headed towards Alphys’s lab.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans didn’t trust the River Person, even he, as Judge, didn’t know anything about them. It irked him to no end, so he resolved to not take their boat. He didn’t feel like being killed, thank you. In the end it proved more efficient anyway because the River Person’s boat was slow, it was much faster to take a shortcut or ride one of the Dog Squad. By the time Sans reached Alphys’s lab, Dogressa was panting heavily. He slipped off her back and gave her a scratch behind her left ear.

“Thanks, Ressa, you go back to Snowdin and cool down. I’ll come back with Papyrus.” Dogressa nodded, turned, and bounded off. Sans watched her go for a minute before entering the lab of the Royal Scientist.

“Took you long enough.” Alphys scoffed. Sans knew that she was concerned for the fish monster but didn’t want to show it, that would be weakness.

“Went as fast as I could. Where’s ‘Dyne?”

“What’s this lotion that Papyrus was talking about?” Sans held back a sigh. He really didn’t want it to be analyzed, it would be far too much work explaining the whole thing.

“You want it, then put it on ‘Dyne first.”

“Fine.” Sans was surprised that she didn’t haggle him on on it. The lizard held her hand out and he placed the jar in her hand. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow for a second before going up the stairs, Sans right behind her. Undyne was laying on Alphys’s bed, Papyrus standing nearby.

“I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU WEREN’T ABLE TO DECIPHER WHAT TYPE OF POISON IT IS.” That surprised Sans. Alphys was crazy, sure, but she was crazy smart and when it came to poisons she was unrivaled, so how in the hell did someone manage to beat her at her own game?

“Neither can I, I hope this lotion of yours does the trick.” Sans walked over to Undyne, when he go close, the faint scent of cherries caught his attention. It specifically came from her leg. He approached her right leg, where a towel covered a spot on her thigh. He lifted it gently. There was a small thin cut that oozed dark red blood and dust flaked off when he moved the towel. The cherry scent came from the cut. Upon a second’s longer inspection, he saw that around the cut had a slightly lighter shade of red that wasn’t blood but smelled of cherries.

“SANS! MOVE YOUR ASS SO DR. ALPHYS CAN APPLY THE LOTION!” Sans jumped slightly and moved to stand beside Papyrus. His wolf form’s saliva had healing properties but only for cuts, bruises, and the like. It only healed one type of poison and that was his own which came from his demon tail. The memory of walking past Undyne came to mind suddenly.

_ Of course. _ He thought with an inward, rueful smile.  _ Pap has a hell of a time fighting her to take over as head of the Royal Guard and I nearly kill her by complete accident. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy. I'll try to update every week but it might not turn out that way if I've been super busy. I hope you like though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!

I know I haven't been on very much and haven't updated in quite some time. I am sorry, but I've had several family deaths along with Wi-Fi and computer issues. On top of that, the writing for this story has been going a bit rough. I've hit a major block in this story as to how I need to continue from the most recent point in the story. If you guys have suggestions, despite not knowing what I have planed, I would be very grateful if you posted them in the comments. They may give me a way to break this writers block. Thank you and sorry for not updating sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! I didn't mean to be!!!! I've been super busy, I should be updating more often now but if something comes up I may be unable to.

Alphys applied the saliva, then looked at it skeptically.

“It seems unlikely that this’ll do anything, I’m going to run some tests.” It didn’t sound like a request.

“WELL THEN, WE BEST BE OFF! SNOWDIN NEEDS TO BE PATROLLED!” Papyrus walked out the door with a flourish. “COME ON SANS!!!” Sans sighed and followed his younger brother. “WE NEED TO HURRY AND GET BACK! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE DOG SQUAD IS UP TO! LET’S RUN!!!!!”

“Boss, I’m not as fast as you, how will I keep up?” Sans knew he could teleport, but Papyrus didn’t.

“UGH, FINE I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO CARRY YOUR SORRY ASS!” Papyrus picked Sans up around the waist, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sans didn’t mind however, it saved time and magical energy. Teleporting took up a good chunk of magical energy, especially when he teleported long distances. Sans figured he might as well get a nap in, so he did.

 

\----

He dreamed he was in a dark, endless, void. Six bright lights zipped towards him.

_ Please bond with us _

_ End the cycle _

_ End the RESETs _

**Ok** Was all Sans thought. The lights hit his chest and he felt himself wake up.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry, I had put up the same chapter by accident! Sorry that this one is shorter. I haven't had as much time as I thought I would!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a longer chapter and failed, it was 2 1/2 pages on Google Docs. Hope you like!


End file.
